<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sun dappled by peachsneakers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594585">sun dappled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers'>peachsneakers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fluffuary [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluffuary, M/M, Walks In The Woods, royality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Patton go on a walk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fluffuary [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sun dappled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Butterflies swarm in Roman's stomach as he holds open the door to the Imagination with a grandiloquent flourish, letting a blushing Patton sidle on by. It isn't the first time he's been to the Imagination (or at least, Roman's side). All the other sides have been there at one point or another.</p><p>But Roman's been working <em>really hard</em> this time on creating the perfect date ambiance, and he'll only know whether or not he's succeeded when Patton sees it for the first time. As he closes the door and turns back around, he tries to see his creation through Patton's eyes. A sprawling forest marks one edge. Softly rounded, grassy hills extend to the horizon. The sky is a perfect bright blue, studded with wispy puffs of cloud (a sharp contrast to the turbulent grey he can see in his brother's direction. But Remus <em>likes</em> the stormy weather.)</p><p>"This way," he says, leading the way down a narrow path he's created just that morning. Patton's warm fingers slip into his, and he feels his cheeks heat up at the tentative brush of Patton's fingers against his hand.</p><p>"It's beautiful, Ro," Patton says in awed appreciation. "Every time I come here, I love it more and more!"</p><p>"You haven't even seen the best part," Roman says grandly.</p><p>"I can't wait!" Patton says. Roman steals a glance at his boyfriend to see Patton's eyes sparkling and his mouth upturned into the brightest smile Roman's ever seen. He has to face forward again to quell the giddy bubbles spilling up his throat.</p><p>"Here," Roman says, stopping at the turn off to the magical clearing he's worked so hard on. "It's okay if you don't like it," he hastens to say. "It's just a little old thing, that's all, and-"</p><p>"Ro," Patton softly interrupts him, and he stops mid-sentence. "It's important to you, and I'm sure that I'll love it. Show me?" He tilts his head to one side, a wistful smile coming to his face. Roman swallows.</p><p>"Right," he says, willing his voice not to shake. "This way."</p><p>It's a clearing, surrounded by foliage. The branches overhead criss cross, leaving sunlight to dapple the grass. Varicolored flowers bloom in assorted profusion, while a tiny stream burbles happily to life along the edge. Patton exclaims in surprised delight as Roman tugs him past the last tree.</p><p>"Roman, this is <em>gorgeous</em>!" Patton says, turning this way and that, his eyes shining. "I love it."</p><p>"Really?" Roman asks. Patton nods, throwing his arms around a surprised Roman and squeezing him tightly. </p><p>"Yes," he assures him. "I absolutely love it. It looks like our own little paradise!"</p><p>"Well, that was the intention," Roman admits. "I just- You really like it?" Patton nods solemnly.</p><p>"I love it, Ro," Patton says. "It's absolutely beautiful. I wish I could never leave."</p><p>"Well, I can't promise that," Roman says. "But would you like to spend the rest of the day here? I can conjure up a picnic."</p><p>"I'd love that," Patton says. He leans up on tiptoe and kisses Roman's cheek. "Thank you for bringing me here. For creating this. It must have been so much work!"</p><p>"Not as much as you'd think," Roman assures him, with a slight laugh. "Thank you. It- well, it means a lot, hearing you say that."</p><p>"Of course, Ro," Patton says. Then he drops to his knees by a particularly colorful patch of flowers. "These are so pretty! Can you tell me what they are?"</p><p>"Why, yes, I can," Roman says, his nerves dissipating once and for all. </p><p>Now all that's left is how much he loves Patton.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>